Una luz en la oscuridad
by Miss BlackBirdy
Summary: ¿Será Valentine capaz de vencer la oscuridad de su pasado y abrirle su corazón a Barto, o en cambio dejará que la engulla por completo?


Alegría. Regocijo. Felicidad. Desesperación. Había muchas palabras para definir cómo se sentía cada vez que la veía entrar en clase, al lado de su amigo Luffy, y detrás de ellos, el resto de su pandilla. Siempre se sentaban juntos al final de la clase. Si no llevase ya casi tres años conociéndolos, tendría la impresión de que estaban saliendo. Pero no era ese el caso. Que él supiera, tanto uno como el otro, estaban solteros.

Luffy era el más popular de la universidad, y Valentine tampoco es que se quedase atrás. Tenían a medio campus babeando por ellos.

Valentine era una de las mejores de su curso. Sacaba buenas notas y era muy aplicada. Luffy también era listo, aunque no lo pareciese, pero aun así recurría a su amiga rubia para poder aprobar alguna que otra materia.

Se giró un momento para observarlos, y la vio echándole la bronca al peli negro por alguna razón desconocida, mientras él se reía entre dientes. La discusión acabó con una colleja de Valentine al pelinegro y una carcajada del resto de sus amigos. Entonces, como si la fortuna quisiera sonreírle por primera vez, Valentine miró en su dirección y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos. Pero Barto se quedó helado por lo que vio. No era la mirada que podrías esperar de una adolescente que aparentemente lo tenía todo y hacía lo que quería. Era una mirada carente de sentimientos, fría y triste. La chica rápidamente apartó la vista, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Barto miró hacia delante, apretando los puños. En ese momento vio a su amigo de toda la vida, Cavendish, acercarse a él con una sonrisa que no le llegó a gustar en absoluto.

-Esta noche iremos todos a un bar cercano para celebrar el haber conseguido pasar limpios de curso. ¿Te vienes?

-No me apetece mucho, así que creo que voy a pasar.

-Sabes Barto, eres mi mejor amigo, pero si continúas así, acabaras por perderte a ti mismo.

Barto lo miró durante un momento, y puso cara de pocos amigos. Soltando un gruñido, le dijo:

-Si te digo que iré, ¿te largarás?

Cavendish le dedicó una sonrisa de triunfo y se fue a su sitio, pues justamente había tocado el timbre, iniciando el inicio de la clase.

El resto del día pasó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Barto, pues últimamente las fiestas eran lo que menos le llamaba la atención. Desde que entró en la universidad, su vida había cambiado mucho. Había madurado, y se esforzaba en los estudios. Gran parte de ese cambio se debía también por la rubia de ojos azules. Su mejor amiga, Bonney, le había dicho incontables de veces de presentársela, ya que ambas se hicieron muy amigas a mitades del primer curso. Pero él siempre se había negado. No creía que estuviese preparado para decirle siquiera un hola, mucho menos para empezar una conversación normal con ella.

Y ahí estaba él, yendo al bar que le había dicho Cavendish. Con un suspiro, entró en el bar y vio que estaba abarrotado de gente. Encontró a su amigo con mucha facilidad, rodeado por un grupo de jovencitas, seguramente de su edad, sonriendo como bobas. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, y soltando un suspiro, fue a sentarse en la barra, pidiéndose una cerveza. Segundos después, apareció Cavendish, con marcas de pintalabios rojo en las mejillas, pasándole una mano por encima del hombro.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido, querido.

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo no. Hay un montón de cosas mejores que podría estar haciendo en estos momentos.

-¿Como amargarte pensando en cierta compañera nuestra con un peculiar olor a limón?

Al escuchar aquello, Barto se tensó completamente, pues había dado en el clavo.

-Si no quieres llevarte un puñetazo, lárgate con tus nuevas presas.

-Una de esas podría ser también tu presa…

-¿No te cansas de intentarlo y que no funcione?

Soltando un suspiro, su amigo le dio una palmadita en el hombro y con un ''haz lo que quieras'' desapareció.

Después de dos años, el peli verde había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de mujeres que habían pasado por su cama, todo gracias a Cavendish, en un intento de poder sacarse a la rubia de la cabeza. Pero no lo había conseguido y todas terminaban yéndose llorando.

Así pasó su noche, bebiendo cervezas y preguntándose hasta cuando iba a seguir así. Hasta cuando seguiría soñando con probar esos dulces labios, que al parecer la mejilla de su amigo Luffy sentía casi a diario. A altas horas de la noche, decidió que ya era hora de marcharse, y viendo que Cavendish estaba muy ocupado intentando alcanzarle la yugular con la lengua a una morena curvilínea, salió sin decir nada a nadie.

Lo que nunca se imaginó es que esa noche su vida daría un giro de 360 grados.


End file.
